


Comfort

by Stupidseawitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert, peter parker x reader - Freeform, spider-man x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidseawitch/pseuds/Stupidseawitch
Summary: Those days when you're just going through it. Sometimes you just need someone to hold you.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Peter x Reader





	Comfort

This time of year was always hard for Y/N. Perhaps it was that people were out having fun with their friends or moving on with their lives and becoming bigger and better people than they previously were and Y/N was stuck in the same place she always was, without the people that previously meant the world to her. Friends never came easy to her. Maybe it was her blunt and honest personality or her insecurities that seemed to always cause a rift between her and her friends, but, either way, she was done.

Now, of course she was in a better place than she was a year ago. She was in the Avengers Tower for crying out loud! It was an amazing opportunity that Tony Stark had given her after seeing her explode downtown one day. Her powers seemed to only get stronger and harder to control the more emotional she got, so she tried her hardest to push everything down until she could barely feel anything anymore. This didn’t exactly work out for her as everything decided to come out at once in the worst way. Lucky for her, Tony saw in her the potential for greatness and decided to have her trained by their very own until she was stable enough to move into the tower.

The tower was amazing and the people inside were even better, but it didn’t help the emptiness inside. She didn’t want to leave her room, she didn’t want to shower, she didn’t want to eat, nothing seemed to excite her anymore. Although she was surrounded by those who only wanted to love her and make her feel better, she felt entirely alone. The people she considered her best friends all left her and the part of her heart that once belonged to them was replaced by a gaping hole. Who could she share things with? Who else had her stupid sense of humor? Her parents didn’t know that she was an avenger, hell, they didn’t even know she had any sort of power. They believed she was at some fancy college in New York, getting a degree and “becoming a useful member of society,” according to her father.

She felt useless. She felt like a burden on all of those around her. And although people told her differently, there was nothing they could say that would change her mind.

One person in particular was annoyingly persistent in trying to cheer her up. Recent high school graduate, Peter Parker, just wouldn’t leave her alone. On the good days, she would let him in and he would talk her ear off about some weird spidey thing or put in an old movie and bring snacks. On the bad days, she refused to see anyone and he would leave some snacks outside her door with a little note. Y/N never gave him any sort of response, but his company helped her mood. Even if she was unaware, she was growing closer to this weird spider-boy. 

This day was worse than the others. Far worse. Her only friend left outside of her circle of super weirdos decided she wasn’t worth the work anymore. She wasn’t worth it. Not only did it confirm every single one of her insecurities, but it reminded her of all that she could never have. 

Y/N barely had time to react to the devastating news when spidey knocked on the door, holding a stack of movies and snacks, grinning like an idiot. 

Y/N was facing the other way, wiping her tears furiously, but they were endless. 

“Hey, I brought some more of the classics!” Peter closed the door and smiled as he made his way to Y/N’s bed.

“I’m not really in the mood tonight, Peter,” Y/N choked out, her voice cracking throughout the short statement.

Peter was taken aback, Y/N had never cried in front of him. She was always silent and stoic when he came, sometimes he could get her to laugh at some stupid spidey antic or joke, but that was about it. “Y/N-”

“Peter…” Y/N whispered, wiping her tears again as she choked out a sob. “Just go.”

He didn’t move. He couldn’t leave now, could he? He’d been here trying to help her for weeks and she was finally feeling something. He cared about her, even if she didn’t care about him. Instead of leaving, he crawled onto the bed and made his way to her shaking, hunched over figure and wrapped his arms around her.

And she let him. She didn’t push him off or even speak. They just stayed like that, Peter hugging Y/N as she cried, not asking questions or trying to see her face, he just hugged her. 

When Y/N stopped crying, neither of them knew how long they had been like that, but Peter walked over and put in  _ The Breakfast Club _ for the millionth time and they just laid on the bed together, eating popcorn and snuggling. Y/N rested her head on his shoulder and Peter, in turn, rested his cheek on her head. 

“Thank you, Peter.” Y/N whispered.

Peter grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, not saying anything in return.


End file.
